A Dangerous Life
by almakarma18
Summary: AU, She has been a very understanding person in her previous life since she was a bit of a freak. Even if she was born with everything that she could ever wish for, a very loving and rich parent, born with talent and beauty, and having a genius brother but still, the world she was born with is a very unforgiving place, where violence, chaos and death are the norm in her new life.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

**.**

 **.**

 **A Dangerous Life**

 **By:** almakarma18

 **SI OC & AU, She has been a very understanding person even in her previous life, she couldn't help it when she has been a freak of nature.**

 **Even if she was born with everything that she could ever wish for, a very loving and rich parent, born with talent and beauty, and having a very genius brother, still the world she was born with is a very unforgiving place, where violence, chaos and death was a norm in her everyday life.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning for the rest of the story**

 **Traumatic experiences, death, violence, chaos, murder, killer, rape, blood and gore, drama, suicides, and other nasty thing you could imagine since this is from a mystery story where people are always dying in different ways with different methods.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Was she born in the wrong world?

Was she supposed to live again?

Was she meant to exist at all?

Why didn't she just stay dead?

This was all the thoughts that have been plaguing her mind the moment that she was born again after she died.

And the moment of the clarity of where she was born at and who she was, all she could do in her situation is just to keep moving forward and to never look back because that is all she could do no matter how much unfair everything in her life has been.

To be able to truly live her present life, accepting her current situation all she could do.

However, it didn't mean that she would just forget about her previous life memories just because she chooses to accept her fate.

It was a part of her even if she was reborn again after dying.

She could not just throw it all away so easily just like that.

It was part of her no matter what.

For her… to forget meant that she was refusing to accept herself.

Although, while she refuse to let go, it didn't mean that she would refuse her present new life…

No…

All she was going to do is continue to live her life… to continue to accept her current reality… and even if she were to let go the thing that she has lost, like the way she has been living her life before or the people that has been in her previous life, she still refuse to forget everything no matter what.

Even if its cause her pain, sadness and loneliness.

Because, if she were meant to forget everything from the very start, her memories and her past life, then she should have forgotten all about it the moment that she was reborn.

But she _**remember**_ s, so she wouldn't _**let it go**_ just like _**that**_.

If there is a reason why she should have forgotten, then she should have.

It might have been a fatal mistake on someone part… but the fact remain that she still _**remember.**_

What's a second chance anyway?

What's a new life?

It didn't mean that she needs to let go… to just forget just like that…

Since she still has her memories… since she still remembers… it just meant that she's just continuing her life where she left… but with slightly different identity and lifestyle.

A new experience and a new people to meet.

Her previous life and present life… was all a part of herself… both are connected.

Just like how death seemed to have no ending for her… so she firmly believe that there is also no beginning.

All she has to do is continue to live. That's all.

It was so simple yet she knew it will be a very hard and complicated thing to achieve.

Accept everything… combined every experiences and memories she made as she continues to just live her life.

Even if sometimes she continues to have negative and gloomy thoughts on her current situations, with numerous unanswered questions, it was all just a normal reaction to have after all.

Because she isn't a perfect person and not everything is all sunshine and rainbow in life.

She has her flaws and weaknesses.

Making mistakes is part of living a life after all.

Doubting… questioning… is all part of living.

.

.

.

.

If reincarnation is a fact… then she understands and accepts the fact that there is also a different dimension or a parallel world out there.

And surely, she was born in a parallel world, different from what she remembers because she currently exists where she shouldn't exist…

And she currently exists as a sister to a certain someone, when in her memories, that certain someone doesn't have a sister because that person has been an only child.

She has been reborn as the younger sister or precisely the fraternal twin sister of one of the main protagonist of a certain story that she has once read in a very long time.

It was a story that has numerous and very detailed information that was very helpful for someone like her who has been born in a long traditional family that has been working in the side of the law.

Although it has been her older brother that introduce her about it or the one who introduce her to anything related to manga.

It was also something that she couldn't forget since it was the first and the last time that she was allowed to have a certain resemblances of childhood fascination or a hobby that she was interested with.

Because in her previous life, she has grown up in an isolated home and has only stayed most of her entire life in their large traditional house, in another part of the house.

You see, although finding herself being reborn again after her death seems to be utterly impossible and abnormal, she has been quite an abnormal person even in her previous life.

Normal has never been in her dictionary as long as she remembers.

It might sound unbelievable but in her previous life, she has been born with strange paranormal power or usually called ESP.

Yes, you heard her right.

Strange paranormal power or ESP.

Somehow, she was born with those impossible ESP related abilities.

Where she could get a glimpse of a certain future, though it rarely happened and she was unable to control it or she only get a blurry and vague vision.

She could make things just _**float**_ or _**move**_ items around her by using her mind.

And the most important and useful ability she has that she has been using was the ability called Psychometry, the ability to read information to certain objects. Although, the image she sees and information she read turn useless seen she couldn't really control her skill properly causing her to unable to read the information she wanted.

It was the reason why she was so isolated and never has the chance to do whatever she wanted.

Why she was restricted in her previous life and why her parent could never really love her because she has something that seemed so utterly impossible to have.

Although the main reason aside from her supernatural abilities of why she wasn't love by her parent was because her mother…

Or precisely her step-mother could never really love her and utterly despises and loathes her entire existence because she was a bastard child.

A child born from an affair from her lawfully wed husband.

She was born from the only person that her father has ever loved, to the woman that he has finally fallen in love with.

You see, her father never really love his legal wife and never been able to love her despite the years that they were husband and wife because from the very start their marriage was only a political marriage between their families to keep tradition and strategic purposes.

And the reason why her father never really loves her despite being born from his one true love as one would say was not because of her being a bastard child, or for having unusual and utterly impossible abilities, it was because she was the reason why her mother died during child birth.

And despite everything that was happening in her entire life, she has been quite an understanding child.

Even if she seemed so pitiful with how her life are.

For someone to be hated by something she didn't do…

To never be love by her father and would never experience the feeling of a mother love has for her child.

She has long before understands that despite everything, she was still quite fortunate to live her life the way she did.

Because when she was living her life, she has seen numerous different kinds of life a person could have, and knowing a much more unfortunate fate of living a life during her years of living.

It was because she has been helping her father in the shadow, in his line of work on her paranormal abilities.

And most of the times, the one abilities that she usually use was being able to read information in touching a certain objects.

A certain crimes related objects precisely.

She has seen thing a child _**shouldn't**_ _**see**_...

A child that _**shouldn't**_ have _ **experience**_ …

How closely she knows _**anything**_ and _**everything**_ related to _**death**_ like a lover would…

How the world really _**works**_ and what it _**offers**_ to the living people…

Where she _**sees**_ and _**experiences**_ the _**darkest**_ part of the human being, especially in their _**worse**_ state.

It might have been the reason why, at the age of 10, she has been quite mature for her age, and able to understand and accept a certain thing that no child should have and where most of the adults was unable to accept despite being older than her.

Though what she might have been doing or experiencing might be seen as a parent taking advantage of child, she would have done it anyway.

Offering her help because it was something she could do… or precisely the only help she could offer.

Because, despite her father not being able to love her, he has cared about her in his own way.

It's confusing isn't it, to not be love but cared at the same time despite it all.

Her parent never once hurt her, though, her step-mother tends to throw hurtful words to her sometimes but she never once physically hurt her.

And the reason why the both of them was unable to love her because…

To her father, she was a reminder of the woman he loses, someone he greatly love that he finally found in his life, her mother has been his entire world after all.

To her step-mother, despite not marrying out of love, she was still the evidence of her husband being unfaithful to her.

That is why, she could really understand… because she has learned long before that life has been just unfair to everyone and somehow no one was able to truly control it.

Her father and step-mother has been an unfortunate victim of circumstances.

Although the only reason that she might have turn out quite well despite everything was because in her entire life, she has one person that has ever truly love her unconditionally.

It was her half-blood older brother.

He was the one that care about her.

He was the one that taught her everything she knew about life and about the world around her.

He was the one person that watches her grow up.

He was her brother, her friend, her mother and father figure.

He was basically her lifeline in her life.

He was the sole reason why she didn't become bitter, mad and insane.

And he was the one that taught her that if she run away and turn her back on life… then there really is nothing left for her and to keep moving forward while facing her problems head on because if she run away, her problem will still remain and will not entirely disappear just because she choose to not face reality.

That is why when she died at the tender age of 12 years old, all she could do is understand that her life is finally at end despite being saddened about it, because there is nothing she could do.

She was dying after all.

It might have been short, but when compared to the others who had died much younger than she was, she was much more luckier.

And as the thoughts of leaving her beloved older brother, she found the corner of her lips twitching up, showing a very beautiful smile and a peaceful expression on her face.

Because when her vision started turning dark, she wanted to at least show to her beloved that she left the world peacefully as she could.

.

.

.

.

She found herself in a spiritual form when she came to or the moment she open her eyes again after staying peacefully in a very soothing place, though the appearance of the place she has been into is a blurred image in her mind.

And although she has been in a spirit form, she immediately knew that something was amiss in the situation that she find herself with because she couldn't feel anything.

She was unable to feel any emotion at all.

Confusion… shock… surprise… none of it at all.

All she could do is watch her surrounding, her mind swirling despite not feeling anything as she observe everything around her.

And she could only watch as she found herself in a very large park with beautiful cherry blossom around her where people were mingling around each other.

Friends, children, couples, teenagers and old people.

And somehow, she found her eyes glued to a very energetic and beautiful young woman with a handsome young man with mysterious air around him as they interact on each other.

Immediately, she knew that the two people are very much a couple by how loving the two interact.

After numbly watching the two interact in a few more minutes, her vision was once again overcome with darkness causing her eyes to slowly close.

Two to three times that she found herself waking up in a spiritual form; it became more prominent to her that her situation was somehow connected to the couple that she was drawn when she first woke up in her spiritual form, especially when she find herself waking up in their presence most of the entire time that she became aware.

After the fifth time that she became aware, especially when her time being around them kept getting longer as time goes by, she later learn their name.

She knew that she should be shock or surprise about their identity when she found out about it but it was useless because she's still unable to feel anything at all.

Because, surely she would be really surprise to find out that the two people that she has been with every time that she woke up before where the people in a once fictional story that she has read before.

Surely, learning their name as Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko isn't a very good evidence on where she was at?

Especially, when their appearance, though younger, greatly resemble the Kudo Yuusaku and Yukiko that she once knew about.

And after careful observation of everything around her, she could only blink her eyes when everything around her looks like animation.

Though oddly, she found herself seeing it as real, just like how her previous life image seemed real to her too.

..

..

As days, weeks or months pass by, it took her awhile to recognize the fact that Yukiko stomach seemed to be getting bigger and bigger during the time that she keep waking up from consciousness, while seeing a white looking thread being connected to Yukiko as time goes by.

And every time she woke up with Yukiko stomach getting bigger, the white looking thread seemed to get thicker and clearer in her vision.

She has been suspicious about the meaning of the thread and already has speculation about what it meant for her, especially when she heard the doctor telling the couple about seemingly having a twin from the result of their test.

Something she was surprise to hear since she knew that the couple doesn't have a twin child and should _**supposed**_ to have an only child, a son at that.

Although she was still unable to feel any sign of emotion, there was the fact that she felt warmth and safe as time goes by.

And despite it all, she could only watch every single time, unable to feel any emotion and unable to freely voice what she was feeling until the time of Yukiko giving birth to her children.

…

…

The next time that she regain her consciousness again was when she heard Kudo Yukiko screaming bloody murder toward her husband as she tried to break his hand that was holding her hand as she give birth to her children.

And she watched in morbid fascination in a long time as Yukiko keep screaming while Yuusaku could only show a pain grimace on his face as their child seemed to take a long time to come out.

Second, minutes and hours pass by before the sound of a baby wailing reverberate around the place.

"Congratulation! It's a healthy baby boy!" the doctor said with a delighted voice toward the young couple.

And she couldn't help but watch in wonder and longing as their face practically light up with joy and their entire being glowed with happiness as they stared adoringly and lovingly toward their son.

Joyful laughter resound around the room and literary light up the place.

She couldn't help but throw a longing at the happiness and love of the couple toward their child as she remember how her parent has been when she was still alive because despite being an understanding person, she still couldn't help but long from it since she was still a child after all.

She couldn't help but long for something she couldn't have.

Blinking her eyes for a second before widening suddenly when she found herself somehow finally able to feel emotions and she couldn't help but smile because it felt like she was her real self again, that she was finally alive despite in a spiritual form.

However, when Yukiko started another screaming fit again, she couldn't help but shiver slightly as she found herself losing the warmth feeling in a slightly alarming rate, vision blurring from time to time.

And she immediately knew that something was entirely wrong as when she finally found her focus, she found her entire being to be feeling so deadly cold, numb and hollowed.

Before the frantic and panic voices reach her ears, especially the hysteria voice of Yukiko as it rose in a high pitch sound despite the fact that she was deadly tired.

"Yuu-chan..! D-do something Yuu-chan! **No. No NO! MY BABY! MY BABY GIRL!"**

And her eyes focused to the now desperate Yuusaku who seemed to have entirely lost his calm and collected personality as he delicately hold his child in his arms as he desperate tried to fix what was entirely wrong.

And she couldn't help the dread she felt when she finally learn that their youngest child and their only daughter wasn't moving and breathing at all while seeing the white looking thread connecting to the small body of the unmoving child getting thinner and thinner.

For someone reason, she definitely found her answer on what she was looking for but never have known about despite it being literary shoved in her face.

That the child, the baby girl, has been what she would have been.

That the child was her new body, her new life.

But, it seemed that she wasn't supposed to live, that she was supposed to die during child birth.

It was ironic when she thought about it, watching as her supposed to be new parent tried to desperately save their child.

In her previous life, it was her mother that died during child birth and she was the one who live, and now that in her supposed to be new life, she was the one who died in child birth while her mother was the one who survive.

She could only watch with sadness at the distraught couple who is still trying to desperately save their child while feeling guilty at the thoughts in that cross in her mind, feeling relief as she found herself thinking that it was better that she was the one who died rather than her supposed to be mother because in the end, she doesn't want to end up killing her mother a second time just like in her previous life.

That is why, somehow, she found her death in her new life so early on so acceptable and besides she clearly remember that Kudo Shinichi didn't have any sibling since he has been an only child from what she remembers, though she knew that everything she knows and to where she was at might have an entirely different scene, information and events since a dead twin sister of Kudo Shinichi didn't exist from what she knew.

Though, she didn't really completely finish reading the Detective Conan story since it wasn't even finish yet.

Besides, as she seemed to slowly lose her strength and how her eyes started to slowly close on their own accord, there was no use thinking over about it since she felt her presence disappearing slowly completely.

"I am so sorry." Was the only words she could offer as a heartfelt apology for causing the kind couple grief over the loss of their child.

Just when he eyes finally seemed to fully close, she found herself being pulled roughly despite having a spiritual form, causing her eyes to open widely, her neck snapping toward the pulling sensation and the slowly warmth that has somehow return.

Her eyes widening when she found a light blue thread coiling around her now tiny white thread, before her eyes trailed off, stopping a second longer toward the much thicker blue thread coiled and twist around the unmoving body of the baby before trailing again to where the thread came from.

And she found herself staring at the wide unseeing blue eyes of the breathing child who was somehow staring silently toward to where she was despite the loud noises around them.

On how Yukiko was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably while Yuusaku, still being stubborn and was still trying to make his daughter breath as he continue to perform CPR on her unmoving body.

She could only stare dumbly, as she found herself being pulled as she was unable to stop it and watching as the blue thread coil around her in a tight grip before desperately tying toward her now getting thicker white thread.

And as she watched the blue thread glow and seemed to desperately edge her to connect and accept it, she couldn't help but open her lips to ask question.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to do that?" she asked as she locked eyes toward the unseeing eyes of the breathing child before her.

She wasn't asking the child per see, what she was asking was the spirit or the soul that belong to the child that seemed to want her to connect toward it.

As it desperately tried to plead her not to just let go and to not just disappear just like that since it wanted for her to stay.

What she was seeing and experience at that moment might seem impossible, but she has always been abnormal, and other different thing with no explanation keep happening to her.

To understand and accept everything has always been her solution because it helps her to not truly lose her mind every single time that something she couldn't explain happen to her since she doesn't really get her answer every single time.

And as she watched the blue thread glows brightly, persistent and stubborn as it waits for her to make decision.

"There will be consequences for this you know? For me and especially you that trying to do something that you shouldn't do. You're basically combining and connecting our soul, you know?"

She could only smile in a defeated way as the thread seemed to grow brightly and she couldn't help but admired on how the soul seemed so bright and warmth, it might have been a very kind person when it was still alive to have such a beautiful soul before her eyes trailed off toward the truly desperate couple that is still trying to make their child breath and live, not losing hope until the last second that she was going to be hopelessly and truly done for as they have enough time yet to truly save their child.

Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath as she nod her head.

"Alright! Whatever might happen to us or the consequences of our action in our new life, I'll try to fix it as I can."

A brilliant bright glow literally lit the place and she was the only person affected by it, before darkness slowly descend her vision before she fully lose her awareness around her, the sound of a baby wailing loudly was the last thing she heard before everything turn into nothingness.

.

.

.

She was a year old when she became more aware of her surrounding when she first gain consciousness again and was surprise to found out that she remember the life she live in her previous life before because she thoughts that her memories would be erase or she would start a new, like how it should have been since surely remembering her previous life memory was something that she wasn't supposed to.

Because if it was, then surely there would be numerous people out there or most of the people would have remember their own if they were like her.

Though, new beginning is a very different matter to her when she remembers the entire thing she read about new chance in life because there wasn't anything different from what she remembers about.

The moment that she was born in her previous life to the moment of her death were all clear to her, like she has just been sleeping and has just woken up, aside from the spiritual form memory though since she remember it.

So she couldn't help but to turn her head around toward her supposed door image of her previous room appearing in her mind before she found herself waiting for her older brother to arrive with his usual warmth smile as he personally check up on her in the morning before greeting her with a loving eyes.

She could only stared blankly when all she saw was a very dark room with small light in a little corner, and how it seemed to be difficult to move her body, or precisely how lacking her motor skill seemed to be before the memories of her dying and being reborn again cross her mind causing many emotion for her to feel, making her thoughts and emotion in jumble.

She could understand that death meant everything she knew are entirely gone and nothing will stay the same ever again while being reborn meant that she would be experiencing new thing, meeting people and everything she has known would be different and would get her a long time to get use to it.

However, she was still depressed and saddened about her lose because that was how she has been living her entire life.

How much she misses her dear beloved older brother very much.

And she wasn't surprise when tears seemed to spill over her eyes because finally she was allowed to be sad without worrying about how her older brother would react if a saddened expression was what he saw in her last moment.

Before a loud wail escape her lips as she poured her emotion over, not worrying b

Because finally!

She could finally release what she has been feeling while remembering the words spoken by her dear older brother causing her wailing sound to get louder.

 _Sometimes it is alright to hide what you are feeling… however in the end you need to remember that you need to show it in order to release your pent up emotion because it isn't a good thing to keep bottling everything up until you finally exploded. If you want to do it when you're all alone then do it, the most important part is as long as you don't keep it in until you feel like your breaking apart._

And she continues to cry and wail, expressing all the emotion that she has bottled up until the moment of her death, to the loss of her life, and the thoughts of leaving her love ones.

She releases it all.

Before a loud sound of door opening and banging over the wall for how strong the door was opened reach her ears, though it doesn't stop her from crying one bit.

And she felt so disconnected and detach as she watch in a blurry as two people enter the room, one in a frantic panic while the other one was wary as he seemed to look around the room for a threat.

"Oh! Oh! Yu-Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan look! Look!" a young woman voice said in wonder and for some reason seemed to be delighted as she walked over to where the currently wailing toddler is.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan is crying!" the young woman, who she could recognized belong to Kudo Yukiko, said in a very excited and happy voice.

Yukiko word cause her to lower her voice, before it turn into a hiccup and sobs as she blink her tears away as she move her head to where the woman was hovering on her side since the woman seemed to be reacting strangely over her crying fit,

And it seemed her little action causing Yukiko to squeal loudly causing her to let out a small whimper sound on how loud the sound was since it hurt her ears.

"I know that you're excited and happy dear… but try to lower your voice alright? It seemed that Miyuki have a very sensitive hearing."

The other voice cause her to turn her head to the other side and trailed her eyes up toward the other figured, Yuusaku, and found herself being studied by a very sharp and intense darkish brown eyes with wonder and relief glimmer behind his sharp look.

She could only blink her eyes dumbly from Yuusaku sharp look since she has been so use in seeing that kind of expression toward her father and older brother, especially when they are reading case related or when they are trying to read what she was thinking.

"Oh I am so happy Yuu-chan! Our baby girl is finally showing a reaction! Such a really happy day! I need to take a picture for today special day!"

Then Yukiko hurriedly went out the room leaving Yuusaku and Miyuki behind her who just stayed still while staring on each other eyes, one seemed to be trying to decipher a puzzle while the other one just look innocently with curiosity.

Then the handsome young man seemed to smile, eyes so very warmth and full of loving as he bend over a little to pick up the small child in a very gentle hands.

"Hm… You're finally aware huh?" Yuusaku said with a hum as he embraces the child in his arm before walking outside the room and toward the door since another sound of a child crying echoed next around the house.

Miyuki could only yawn loudly, suddenly finding herself very tired all a sudden, ignoring how sharp her new father seemed to be since she has known that Yuusaku was far smarter and sharper than Kudo Shinichi has been despite how intelligent he really was in her memories.

And as her eyes started to slowly close as the sound of Yuusaku heartbeat seemed to be lulling her to sleep, however she was able to hear Yuusaku last words before she fully loses her consciousness.

"We have been waiting for you for a while now my dear… finally… Welcome to the family Miyuki."

.

.

.

She found herself lying down in a very large bed with her fraternal twin brother to her left side while the two of them was between Yuusaku and Yukiko.

She could only blink her eyes in detach way despite how she would have probably felt warmth on the situation that she currently found herself with since it seemed that she was unable or having hard time expressing any emotion despite how emotional she has been acting the first time that she has woken up.

It was like she uses up all her pent up emotion and suddenly felt so drain to express anything anymore.

Especially, when she felt so cold all the entire time that she has gained consciousness, even when the sun was slightly peeking in over their large curtain.

And the only thing that could make her felt really warmth was the presence of her older twin brother next to her.

It didn't help the fact that somehow the world before her very eyes felt so blank and dull all of a sudden.

Especially when she couldn't count how much she felt so wrong in her new life or the fact that there were so much more entirely wrong about herself that make her feel so drain, tired and wary.

It was just so wrong in so many ways that make her feel so unwelcome despite the fact the heartfelt words she heard her father spoken to her on her first day of gaining consciousness.

And from what she remember in the early year of memories of her younger year after she was born.

She could somehow understand why her parent has been entirely ecstatic and extremely happy when they found her wailing so loudly that night.

It seemed that during her early year of being a baby, she has been a very unresponsive child and only ever rarely react in a robotic way when it comes to her fraternal older twin brother, something she knew related about the bonding thread during her spiritual form that was affecting her current body as it felt the connection between the two of them.

Of course her parent, especially Yukiko has been extremely worried about her strange situation that she has been visiting the hospital for a thoroughly checkup about what was wrong and the only explanation that they could get is that maybe, something just went wrong during the time of her staying dead for few a minutes that somehow affected her brain or other parts of her body, especially when her body temperature seemed too low than normal that made her felt like it was winter all the entire time despite what the weather was outside, it didn't matter if it was summer or autumn time.

She just felt cold all the entire time of the day, that she prefer to wear thick clothing while preferring to stay indoor rather than outdoor, something that she would tell her parent when she was finally able to speak words.

Although, she felt so guilty about the situation that she has made her parent experiences because here was a parent, a mother and a father, that could finally love her despite the fact that they were just unlucky to have a very weird and a freak of a nature as their daughter.

It didn't even make her feel better when she thoughts about them already experiencing such hardship and unhappiness when she could clearly tell that it was their younger year of being married, where they should have been experiencing joy at their first experience of being a mother and a father for the first time.

It just that it felt like to her that her spiritual form and her present body are currently having a difficult time connecting at the moment.

And as she sat still in her definitely baby chair, or precisely twin baby chair, since she was sitting on her brother left side on the kitchen as their mother tried to feed them, even if she could only watched in a detach way and open her mouth obediently as her mother feed her something goo looking food.

Miyuki little and simple action along was enough to make her mother happy while her father watch in content a few distance away.

It seemed that as long as she was reacting and have consciousness over her own action was enough to make her parent feel at peace.

That despite how weird she was, and about the fact that there was definitely something wrong about her that they were still able to fully and truly accept her for whom or what she was.

And if the beaming smile and loving eyes her parent showed toward the two of their child weren't enough evidence to convince her, then she doesn't know what else could.

.

.

.

.

.

If the Kudo couple was asked to explain what they thoughts about their twins or what they personally thought about them.

Yukiko would excitedly tell you that her twin has a very special bond that the eyes could not see or wouldn't be able to entirely explain about, a very special bond that the other people wouldn't be able to touch at all.

While Yuusaku on the other hand would just describe his children were like a multiple pieces of puzzles that fit and complete each other's nicely.

Shinichi, their first born child and their son is a very bright child, boisterous, always curious with the world around him, very stubborn child, noisy, childish and very observant around him while his younger twin sister Miyuki was entirely opposites.

Miyuki, their second born child and their daughter is a very quiet and silent child, preferring to just laze around, have a very hard time changing her mind when she decided something although she is also a very understanding child and act far more mature than her age let on as she seemed to simply prefer to watch the people or the places around her.

However, the couple both knows that the twins are very bright and intelligent child even at their age.

And if the people were to ask them who's their twin took after more.

Shinichi who look more like his father what with his black hair that sometimes look a darkish brown and an azure blue eye which he got from his mother and with his light brown skin color.

He takes more of his personality toward her mother, especially when he prefers or basks in other people attention.

While Miyuki look more like her mother with her wavy chocolate brown hair, a very pale skin, a very femine and small figure while the only unusual thing about her appearance was her magenta eye colors that she didn't inherit from either both of her parent.

While her personality are leaning more toward her father what with her laid back and calm personality, her calm disposition as they have never seen her lose her cool and has never shown any bad temper. She also preferred or unconcern about getting other people attention toward her and just let her twin brother bask on it.

Though both have different appearance and different personalities, the Kudo couple also knew that the two of them cared about each other very much despite their differences, especially when the both of them seem to have a very special and unseen bond toward each other.

.

.

At the age of 3 years old when Miyuki finally care enough to see what her present appearance look like, there is only one thought that run in her mind as she stared at her reflection.

She dislike the way she look or precisely she felt detach in a daze way at what she was seeing.

Gone were her white long straight hair and was now replace with thick and soft looking chocolate brown wavy hair.

Average pretty looking face replace with a very adorable and heart shape face that has a very long dark eyelashes and small and perfect shape of a pink lips.

Smooth pale skin in a healthy color unlike her previous sick looking skin color.

The only thing she felt grateful was the fact that her eye color seemed to be the same as she have in her previous life.

However, she still felt wary or precisely felt so lost when she stare at her reflection, especially when she was wearing a very beautiful clothes that make her look like a very perfect imitation of a doll, not the creepy looking one but of a beautiful and treasured doll.

 _It was too perfect that she felt so creep out about it,_ was her second thought as she keep staring.

What she was even seeing shouldn't even exist… she has seen handsome and beautiful people in her life, especially when she could just search them in the internet so easily but she knew at this moment on that her present appearance would give her lots of trouble, especially in the near future.

Because her present appearance is far too perfect with no flaw at all… and just so painfully too beautiful to look at that it shouldn't even exist at all.

Yes, her present mother is a very attractive and beautiful woman and her father is a very handsome man but she preferred to be just average and for once in her life to at least have even one thing normal about her.

She knew that hundreds, thousands, heck… millions of people would probably die to have an appearance that she currently has… but all she felt is unease on how perfect she looks because she knew that she wasn't a very perfect person at all.

And as she stared at her reflection all she could see is the wrongness of it all because of how much unnatural it was.

It was like she was only wearing the skin of someone else and felt so much more detachment as she keep staring.

Disconnection… that was she felt about herself… unable to connect with her present body and only able to feel but unable to express her emotion.

While the world in her eyes felt so cold, numb and hollowed but despite it all, is trying to live because she is currently alive and breathing.

 _To treasure life,_ just like how her older brother, Shinha, has always said to her.

"Y-Yuki!" a childish voice yelled making her lost her thoughts as she turned around to found a beaming smile thrown her way as her twin older brother waver his hand toward her while holding a large book on his other hand, the corner of Miyuki lip twitch slightly at the sight of her older brother.

"Yuki! Come lets read the book together!" Shinichi called with a bright smile with excitement glinting on his eyes.

Miyuki couldn't help but feel her shoulder relax, her appearance problem forgotten for a single moment, as she stare at her brother with warmth eyes

For some reason, Shinichi was able to help her express her emotion and was able to slowly help her to express more as the years go by.

He was like her therapy, able to fix what was wrong with her just by being by her side and existing, even if it wasn't seemed to be an entirely a complete one. He was still able to help her.

So it didn't take long for her to finally love him and fully accept that he was her older brother, fresh and blood. It was hard not too when he was always seeking her attention and always staying close next to her as he seemed to have observe that she like the close approximately between them since it make her feel calm and feel at ease.

So she has accepted another older brother in her life and it was not like she was replacing her other older brother, it was just her adding more people to love and care in her heart in her present life.

So, Miyuki toddle over to Shinichi before cuddling together in a very soft chair before reading the book to Shinichi despite him knowing how to read himself as he preferred for her to read the book aloud.

And in the corner of her eyes, she could see her mother peaking in the slightly open door as she squeal and coo toward them with much lower voice while her father was holding a video camera on his hand with a smile on his face while his other arm began to snake around her mother waist pulling her closer to him.

At least, as she continues to read the book to Shinichi, she couldn't help but sigh mentally with relief as she appreciates the peaceful and quiet atmosphere around her family, knowing what the future holds.

So she could feel grateful at the luxury that she's experiencing at the moment since she knew how it would be quite a rare thing to have in the near future.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hello!

I am currently quite obsessed with Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou at the moment and couldn't help but imagine all the time about it, especially when I'm currently obsessed with one of the main canon character.

Although this story would contain some paranormal event, unexplained or impossible thing would be happening mostly, there will also a part where I would be trying to be realistic as possible.

This story would contain many dark scenes and plot, and there will also be more positive one also.

As for romance, well there would be one but it would not be those overly lovey dovey thing or overly sweet one all the time alright? Especially since I will be writing about different scenario and problem about loving someone in this story so it contain some drama on it. There is also some happy stuff too so don't worry about it! It will be the same one as Ran and Shinichi have, always having problem despite how they love each other, something always getting on their way…

Oh this is AU, so something would be different and something would be the same as always in the story alright?

There will be also slight difference from the other character and some OC's on it.

As for the pairing… well it will take for a while alright? Well (Spoiler) for the one the SI OC was mostly paired with …

 **SPOILER:**

 _ **Miyuki will be having the same and slightly different bad luck like Shinichi seemed to have. (You know… about people always dying to mostly everywhere he goes… that kind of bad luck lol)**_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Childhood Drama

.

 **I just want to thanks my readers for reading "A Dangerous Life" hope you continue reading my story! And if you stop… well I will still remain grateful about it. *Smile***

.

 **Warning: Rated M**

 ***The same warning in Chapter 1***

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Childhood Drama**

.

.

If Miyuki were to be ask to describe about how she felt about her parent, all she could say was how lucky she was to have been born to a very caring and loving family.

However if she were to ask to describe about what she thoughts of her parent, her only reaction was the fact that even in her present life nothing would ever be normal about her life.

Because, despite how loving and caring her family is, it didn't change the fact that Yukiko and Yuusaku are both eccentric in their own way.

Miyuki love them both greatly despite everything, although she couldn't really express herself fully yet, because Yukiko and Yuusaku are both a wonderful and talented people.

But for personality wise, even she knew that the two of them could be overwhelming with their extreme action and reaction to certain things, like tending to ignore about what should be a common sense most of the entire time.

For example, finding herself waking up or precisely finding Shinichi and herself waking up in the middle of the night with icy wind blasting helmet cover face, while being seated in a motorcycle sidecar where her mother was driving the motorcycle in a fast face that she was sure that already surpassed the maximum limit drive of what it should be while Yukiko move the motorcycle in a crazy heart stopping move.

Though, Miyuki couldn't help but be awe by how talented her mother driving skill was no matter how much dangerous it was.

Or how her father tend to snatch (kidnap) her away from their house sometimes, leaving her mother and twin brother to figure out where they went, while his father editors scramble in frantic or panic way as they tried to find where her father was currently hiding.

Also, during those days, Shinichi tend to be ecstatic since he was being constantly challenged to solve the clue that their father left behind for him to solve or figure out, which she was grateful for since she doesn't really want Shinichi to feel like he was being left out.

Those days was kind of fun… she was happy to finally experience a father and daughter bonding time, or a whole family bonding, despite how her father having other reasons for doing it also since he tend to have more other reason for everything that he does.

While, Miyuki could finally figure out where she seemed to have gotten her laziness from since she clearly remember that she wasn't really that lazy in her previous life before.

So yeah, she knew in that moment that nothing would ever be normal even in her present life.

And as the days goes by, it felt like she was finally able to get used to her new body since she was finally able to show more emotion, it was like she was connecting to it in a slow process.

Although Miyuki tend to just show a serene or calm disposition, something she was so use on doing in her previous life before in order to hide what she was really feeling or in order to not show how affected she was really feeling when her step-mother was in a very bad or foul mood where she tend to speak hurtful but true words toward her.

That is why, the only explanation that she could figure out about what was causing her to be unable to feel or express any emotion when she gain consciousness again was the fact that her spiritual was slowly getting use to her new physical body.

It was like her spirit and body is trying to entirely connect and bond.

And she finally felt like she was connected at the age of 4 years old.

It was also on that same year that she figure out how small her world really are because in that moment on she has forgotten that the world doesn't revolve just around her… or precisely… Shinichi life and world doesn't just _**revolve**_ around her.

That Miyuki wasn't or _**wouldn't**_ really be the most important person to Shinichi.

.

.

.

In a large but dark room with only the large television lighting the place, two small figures could be seen sitting a few distance away on a large arm chair that is meant for adult, cuddling together.

One of the two figure whole body seemed to be wrapped in a rather thick blanket while being surrounded with small fluffy pillows.

While the other figure is currently resting his head on the person shoulder next to him.

Anyone who would see the scene before them would definitely coo over the cute scene of what the twin children are currently displaying over since it was definitely the perfect picture of pure adorableness.

Before a sudden scream of bloody murder echoed loudly around the room destroying the perfect picture of cuteness that the twin was displaying.

Miyuki, who was currently wrap in a thick blanket could only mentally sigh as the loud thud of body hitting the ground along with a gurgle sound of the currently dying body seemingly echo loudly around them.

She surely knows the fact that there was definitely something wrong with what they were currently doing… or precisely what they were currently watching.

It just wasn't normal to be watching this type of movie for someone their ages, what with all the violence, death and gory it showed them.

Yes it was a mystery type of movie that her father and her twin brother seemed to obsess with but surely she knew that this wasn't a normal actions for her parent and twin brother.

But unfortunately, their parent and her twin brother seemed to think that it was quite normal and alright thing to be doing.

It was ironic… that the not-so-normal person in the family found the thing that her parent and twin brother did to be not so normal while the most normal people in the Kudo family found it all a normal thing to do.

Miyuki could only release a long sigh mentally again.

She should probably get used to it by now, what with the way they seemed to be doing it all the time and would probably not stop as long as she is alive, but unfortunately it was a hard thing to do since she just spend living her life trying to be normal or knowing what was normal was in her twelve years of living in her previous life while she has only four years of experience living with her definitely eccentric family.

Miyuki was definitely getting the hang of it, but she was still quite not there yet and for some reason there was just something that she couldn't figure out that was definitely wrong with about herself.

Sighing again, it was all she just does now albeit in her mind only, "Shin-chan… it's already late, let's go to sleep now."

Miyuki felt the head resting over her shoulder move a bit before murmuring quietly, "Hmm… later."

Frowning for a second, before flickering toward the bright electric clock to her left, "It's really late already Shin-chan. Remember? We have somewhere to go early tomorrow, so we should go to bed now."

Another murmur sound was only her answer causing her to let out a sigh this time knowing that her twin brother is being stubborn again.

"Mama will come any minute now to take us to bed if we don't go on our own soon… and you don't really want that right, Shin-chan?" _especially when we don't know how Yukiko would put us to sleep with how she was mostly unpredictable._

Immediately her words seemed to do its magic since she felt the head resting over her shoulder quickly move away, turning her head around, she watched as her brother beautiful blue eyes gaze toward her own magenta eyes with an irritated expression on his face along with an obviously pout on his lip, causing a small smile to flit on her lip before disappearing just as quickly as it came but it seemed that it was enough to make her twin brother to stop his sulking over for not being able to finish the movie that they were watching.

Miyuki couldn't help but feel the warmth blossoming over her chest when she saw how very important her reaction or precisely her smile seemed to be toward her twin brother that it was enough to stop him from getting over his disappointment over something he obviously love to do.

So with warm eyes she took a hold of her twin brother warm hand over her own cold one as she pull him toward their room, "Let's go to bed now alright Shinichi-oniisan?"

Shinichi, hearing his twin sister calling him older brother something she rarely did, cause him to flush in a pleasant way and with a beaming smile on his face allowed his little sister to guide them to their own room.

"…Alright."

…

Standing in front of a mirror early in the morning, she could only stare on her reflection with her lip turn downward in her obvious disappointment as she continue to stare at her large magenta eyes with large lashes, white creamy skin, heart shape face with baby fat still on it that make her look far more adorable than ever, along with her shoulder length wavy milky chocolate hair that perfectly frame her face.

And here, she wanted to at least braid her hair into a mere simple hairstyle while wearing an eye glasses in order to at least hide even a little bit of her face or to have a long bangs that practically cover her eyes, but no… her mother doesn't want it though, her excuse about not wanting for her to hide her adorable and beautiful face.

At a young age, Yukiko was already started teaching them about getting people attention was a good thing.

She just hopes that it wouldn't go over Shinichi head about the attention that they would surely get, since it was already a definite thing that it will happen.

What with Shinichi being far more intelligent than anyone she has ever met, aside from her father since he is one of a kind too, especially when Shinichi mind is far much greater than hers.

Yes, Shinichi was and will always be far smarter than Miyuki and would become a very important and special person with a great fate and destiny to fulfil.

Even without her previous life knowledge, for the three to four years of living together with her twin brother, even she could tell that he would become a very important figure in the near future.

The only problem she could think is if he were to die so early on without fulfilling anything.

And just thinking about the thought of Shinichi dying so early on, without even experiencing living a long happy life was enough to make her felt like she was going mad.

Immediately shaking her head to stop her thought from going dark and deeper something she doesn't want to do, she slowly reach a few pieces of her hair on her right side as she craftily create a small simple braid before using a white ribbon to tie it.

Looking at her reflection one more time as she check her light blue shirt and black skirt she couldn't help but nod her head since she really like her simple clothing or precisely her uniform because at least she wasn't being dress by her mother with an overly flashy clothing or frilly dresses.

She already have a very eye catching appearance, so wearing a simple clothing would make her get less attention from the people outside since she doesn't really like attention or precisely she wasn't use on getting people undivided attention, what with the way she has been mostly isolated in her own home.

Talking about getting the people's attention, she could tell that Shinichi was already turning into an attention-seeking person he would become before he turns into a child.

Just 4 years old and Miyuki was already having trouble about what kind of action she would be doing.

She wasn't really being worried about stopping Shinichi from his maybe turning into a 6 years old again because she was afraid to change some the story "plot" because she doesn't believe that her or everyone life now is just a mere 'plot' or some 'story' to follow or ruining what she knows because that was just stupid because she knew that nothing is set in stone.

Miyuki wasn't some 'God' that she could just decide what to do or to not do anything because she just happen to know something about the world she was living.

Everything that was currently happening to her life, she will always react as if it real, that there are always possibilities.

Yes, she believe in fates and destinies but Miyuki doesn't really know what her and everyone fates and destinies really are.

All she could do is keep moving forward, grasp and react to everything that are happening in her life until she reach the ending of her path that she was destined to follow.

And because Miyuki knew that not everything she remembers in Detective Conan Universe will always come true, even if some of what she remembers have some truth on it.

Heck, Shinichi might not turn into a kid again or she pray the God that it doesn't come true where Shinichi was meant to die after taking the poison and didn't turn into a kid and that Shinichi fate was supposed to be her fate and not her twin brother.

Miyuki is born in a parallel world from what she knew after all since there wasn't supposed to be any twin sister of Shinichi, that is why everything and anything could happen.

"Mi-chan, there you are! Come, we need to hurry to where your father is since he just so happen to bring both of your name tag with him."

Miyuki immediately turning around toward where the voice came from and saw her mother shaking her head from her father antic, before tilting her head to the side as she blink at her mother appearance causing her to mentally sulk to see that her mother was allowed to wear a hat and an sunglass to hide her identity while she wasn't allowed to even hide her appearance.

Sighing one more time, her lip twitch up a little bit making her show a small smile toward her mother who immediately beamed brightly back at her display of emotion.

"Alright Mama." Miyuki before obediently walking toward where Yukiko is and gently taking her mother offered hand to hold, opposite to where her own twin brother was holding their mother hand.

"Alright! Let's go get your name tag to where your father are, so that we could immediately go to your Pre-school~ I'm sure Mi-chan and Shin-chan are super-duper excited!", Yukiko beamed before practically dragging them out of their house and into her sport car.

Miyuki could only sigh and close her eyes, preparing for their mother crazy driving but awesome skill while Shinichi seemed to be thinking the same idea since he too have already close his eyes before her.

Her lip slowly curve upward, excited to be attending some type of school even if it was only a pre-school since she has been mostly home schooled in her previous life.

.

.

.

"Finally we arrive!"

Miyuki turn to her mother, watching as Yukiko wear her sunglass and hat causing her to use the thickness of her hair to cover some part of her face before sighing at how hopeless it was.

"Come Shin-chan and Mi-chan!" looking up, Miyuki walk toward her mother right side while Shinichi walk to Yukiko left side though she was the only one who was holding their mother hand since her twin is already starting to act like an adult already.

Feeling excited over attending school, Miyuki couldn't help but look around the place as she examine everything her eyes could see as they continue to walk toward the office room of the pre-school, her eyes particularly catching the adorable painting of small animals that was in every wall that she pass by causing her eyes to light up in curiosity.

So this is what school looks like for children their ages, so different from the large room filled with books that she was staying at in her previous life, even the atmosphere feel so different.

The simple appearance of the pre-school look more appealing and felt more lighter than what she experience in her previous life.

As Miyuki continue to observed the place, she miss the way her twin brother got his attention on a certain room that they pass by for a split seconds, where she would have surely seen the scene of a two girls, one who was definitely sad, as the both of them was being trouble by the three boys in the room.

Something Miyuki would surely recognize who the two girls was in the room despite how young their appearance look like from what she remember.

But for now, she remains oblivious on how everything she knew in her life would change with their fateful meeting.

Miyuki who was standing behind her mother who was being question by their soon to be teacher at the moment, tilt her head when she found herself being pulled by her twin brother as he slowly walk toward the door.

Shinichi who saw his twin sister head tilt to the side, which was a habit she use when she wanted an answer or questioning his action just place his index finger in his lip in a silent gesture, "Shh…"

Miyuki just smile fondly at her twin brother antic as she let herself just follow along in what Shinichi wanted to do since she will always let Shinichi have his way as long as it wasn't a danger to his life.

One will say, she was the one acting as the older one between the two of them when she was obviously the younger one of the twin, though she will remain as the one mentally older than Shinichi even if no one will ever know it.

"Help me look for the library Miyu.", Shinichi whisper as he already started looking around the place, Miyuki just silently nod her head as she too tried to look for the library around the place since she too like Shinichi like to read books although she prefer any genre type of book to read while Shinichi mostly likely prefer mystery related book since he is already a detective geek despite his young age.

Shinichi thought process are already center toward Sherlock Holmes and everything he does, he does it because of his admiration toward the fictional character, who she believe was also real in a different dimension but not in her current one.

Frowning, Miyuki turned to where Shinichi was searching to find Shinichi inside a room with the door slightly open, obviously to let her know where he was.

Walking quietly inside, she couldn't help but be surprise and think for a second about that one movie Shinichi and she just watch a few days later with how the dead bodies was neatly line up since the quietly sleeping children before her look familiar… well with how they were line up.

So, this is what she has read about 'nap time' of one of the activities of children who attend school in their younger years.

Smiling, she turned her head around and found her twin brother staring intently on someone, causing her to stop walking for a seconds, her eyes widening on the familiar crying girl that Shinichi was mostly concentrating his full attention, causing some kind of emotion to stir on her chest at the scene before her.

A few minutes past before she was finally able to unfreeze herself, as she continue but mechanically walk to Shinichi are, her face carefully blank, eyes unreadable while ignoring the now fully awake children around her.

Miyuki wrap her arm on Shinichi right arm before hiding most of herself behind his back.

"Miyu?" a confuse Shinichi asked, after getting over his initial surprise over Miyuki sudden appearance, where he didn't really sense her presence at all.

"Hmm, nothing… so... who's this?" Miyuki murmured in a low voice, ignoring the stares and murmur words she was getting from the other children as her half of her face turn to peer down to the familiar girl with tears in her eyes.

"Ah…-!"

Bam!

"Ah! There you are Shin-chan and Mi-chan!"

Everyone immediately turn to the loud sound of a door opening, two of the children recognizing the person who just called their name.

"M-Mom?!" Shinichi surprisingly said while Miyuki just blink her eyes before lowering them down in the floor because she felt bad from worrying their mother because of their action.

"Sorry… Mama."

Yukiko just let out a sigh, letting go of the subject when she heard Miyuki apologize because she knew that it was Shinichi who started it all like always, and Miyuki was just following her brother action again, unable to refuse him from what he wanted before Yukiko blink her eyes when she observed Shinichi more closely.

"Ah Shin-chan where is your name tag?"

"I guess I lost it somewhere…" Shinichi replied without a care in his voice, causing Miyuki to look at him, because she knew for the fact that if he lost the item, Shinichi would surely just use his observation and deductive skill to figure out where he lost it, and if he wasn't acting like a detective at the moment, something he would surely do because of his admiration toward Holmes then, Shinichi is currently lying about it, frowning, she couldn't help but turn to stare at the girl with tears still glimmering in her eyes, Miyuki eyes narrowed slightly as she continue to stare at the girl.

Miyuki just know it that it was because of this familiar girl that was making Shinichi lie to their mother, it was her instinct that was telling her, something that has never failed her before and it was not because of some unknown emotion that she was currently feeling toward the girl.

Miyuki was so focused to the familiar girl that she miss the suspicious expression that Shinichi was making toward their soon to be teacher.

Shinichi turning his head around to see where the man was looking at also just missed the way how the man eyes seemed to glance over toward his younger twin sister with the same look that Shinichi just caught a glimpse of that made him wary of the man before them.

Miyuki normally turn her head around and walked toward her mother was, acting like she hasn't been staring suspiciously and intently toward the familiar girl.

Stopping before her mother and her soon to be teacher, she did a perfect 40 degree bow with a grace her ages shouldn't have.

"I apologize for disappearing like that Mama.", before standing straight again, "My name is Kudo Miyuki, a pleasure to meet you sensei." Miyuki politely said to the now wide eye man who seemed to be surprise about how unusual the young girl was with how polite and well manner she was acting before placing his hand on the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Oh my! What a very polite young girl you are! Nice to meet you too Miyuki-san! I'm your home-room teacher, Efune Ronsuke!"

"Isn't my daughter just the best?" Yukiko said boastfully before smiling proudly at Miyuki causing a small pink blush to appear on her cheeks, please with receiving praise from her mother and not from her homeroom teacher because she is perfectly happy with just her family attention.

She might not like getting other people attention but she would never shy away when it came from her family.

"I'm not a crybaby! So stop calling me that!" the familiar girl yelled angrily causing Miyuki to turn around to where her brother was.

Efune, her home room teacher, immediately walked toward them before kneeling down so he could talk to the two children with eye level, placing both of his hand on top of their heads.

"Alright now, you two need to stop fighting! And Shinichi-kun, Please don't call her a crybaby anymore!"

Miyuki just turn around, not wanting to watch the scene before her anymore, not because Shinichi was being reprimand, it was the fact how Shinichi was interacting with the familiar girl that she surely could recognized as the Mouri Ran who was Shinichi close childhood friend from her memories.

And because of the way Miyuki was acting, she misses the way how Shinichi was acting suspicious over their soon to be home room teacher.

She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way but something seemed to be just rubbing her the wrong way about Mouri Ran existence, surprisingly she has never acted like this before so she was currently surprise on how she was acting.

 _What was wrong with me?_

.

.

"You're really pretty Miyuki-chan!"

"You're hair feel really soft too!"

"You look like one of those pretty dolls that I always saw in the store!"

Miyuki just blink her eyes as she remain quiet while being surrounded by the girls in the class, unable to really know what to say since even she knew that she wasn't a normal child and was much more abnormal than Shinichi was.

While Shinichi tend to act like an adult, even speak and think like one sometimes, he tend to just blurt out whatever he was thinking bluntly not knowing that not everyone could appreciate his truth and honest words especially when it comes to his precise observation skill while Miyuki tend to just observed before thinking about what was the appropriate way to say or do in a certain situation or just tend to remain quiet if she doesn't know on what to do or how to react.

"Thank you." Miyuki murmur low, knowing that was the safest option of what she could say.

She couldn't help but glance to where Shinichi was, mentally frowning when she saw him together with Mouri Ran along with the girl called Suzuki Sonoko who was another familiar girl that she recognized, that is currently glaring toward her way for some reason she couldn't fathom, the only two girls that wasn't paying attention to her or wasn't surrounding her at the moment.

So, all Miyuki could do is just act calmly, eye close in a smile imitation, despite the trouble she was currently feeling as she politely replying to something she knew was appropriate thing to say and reacting to something in a well manner way, ignoring the unknown feeling that she was suddenly feeling as she sometimes watch Shinichi who has forgotten her for someone else for the first time in her 4 years of living with him because of his apparent curiosity and interest in befriending another person for the first time since it seemed that he wanted to impress his classmates or precisely, that Mouri Ran.

It was the first time that she was being ignored by Shinichi for someone else, Miyuki could understand if it was about Holmes, because he was really obsessed with it, but for another person?

Someone that he just met for just a few minutes ago, it was something Miyuki couldn't accept, something she couldn't fully understand for the first time in her life.

And she doesn't like what she was feeling one bit especially the emotion she felt toward the girl, because she doesn't like the emotion she felt, especially when Mouri Ran haven't really done anything toward her.

Miyuki doesn't really like to feel this negative emotion that she was currently feeling, especially when it would surely fester and turn into something much uglier, darker and disgusting if she just let it continue on.

Really, she doesn't get why she was acting this way.

There was definitely wrong about herself, something she surely knew and could feel about, however for some reason she just couldn't figure out what it was all about.

And Miyuki doesn't like it one bit because for the first time in a long time, she doesn't really know what to do.

It has been a long time since she was having a hard time understanding and accepting about something she couldn't figure out.

And she was greatly trouble about it because in her present life, she doesn't have anyone she could ask for help nor a person that would hear her out because her dear older brother Shinha wasn't with her anymore, Shinichi doesn't count since he was one of the reason why she was acting this way after all.

Miyuki couldn't help but want Shinha back in her life but she knew that she couldn't be with him anymore because she just so happen to die and be reborn in another world.

He was so very far… so far out of reach of her hand.

And for the first time in her life as Kudo Miyuki, she suddenly felt so very alone in that moment on.

…

…

…

"Alright everyone make sure to form in a two straight line and make sure to follow me so that you won't get lose, ok?" Efune said to the children before waiting for them to form their line before he began walking slowly ahead while holding Ran hand on his own.

Shinichi couldn't help but narrow his eyes toward the man, before taking a hold of Miyuki hand on his own, which has been silent for a while now.

Miyuki couldn't help but jerk her hand away causing Shinichi to lose his hold over her hand, his eyes widening from Miyuki action and a little bit hurt.

Seeing Shinichi expression, Miyuki immediately took a hold of Shinichi hand with an apologetic face, "Oh… sorry! Sorry about that Shin-chan… you just surprise me that's all." before she begun to smile softly toward him, making Shinichi relax, the thought of Miyuki action disappearing on his mind because surely Miyuki doesn't dislike him right? She was smiling at him after all and he knew that Miyuki won't just smile to anyone.

So there was nothing wrong with Miyuki, Shinichi couldn't help but smile back before intertwining their fingers together, before they began to follow behind their teacher who was walking beside two of their classmates.

Besides, Miyuki will tell him if there was something wrong, because she always do.

So there's nothing wrong bothering with Miyuki… right?

Shinichi thought immediately disappeared in his mind again when he caught a glimpse of their teacher holding Ran hand.

Miyuki who has been silent, just continue to observed Shinichi with a blank expression on her face, ignoring the fact that even Shinichi warm hand over her own cold one couldn't shake the unease she was currently feeling.

"Hey Miyuki, don't get too close to that teacher alright? He is very suspicious." Shinichi quietly said to her right side since they are currently sitting down under the tree at the moment, already arriving in the park somehow a different one from where they usually go.

Miyuki, could only smile at how Shinichi was acting, "Hm... alright if you said so." Before tilting her head as she stares at him. "Don't you want to go play with them (to _**Mouri Ran**_ )? You don't need to accompany me here Shin-chan, go have some fun ok? I'm just a bit tired but I'll come after I rest for a little bit alright?"

Shinichi just frowned at her, "I want to stay with you or don't you want me here?"

Miyuki just blink her eyes dumbly for a second before a small giggle escaped her lips causing Shinichi eyes to widen since it was the first time he heard some type of laughing sound coming out from Miyuki lips even if only a little giggle sound that last only a second coming from Miyuki, it was still a very rare thing for her to do.

"Silly Shin-chan! Of course I'd like you to stay with me." _Forever and ever…_

Smiling much more larger than ever, her eyes full of warmth and love as she gaze at Shinichi, causing him to fluster and his eyes to widened bewilderedly at the full outright affection that Miyuki was currently showing him.

"But Shin-chan, we are always together you know? And we mostly see each other every day since we live together, so it's alright if you wanted to go interact with our classmate (to _**Mouri Ran**_ ). **–** here she felt something heavy in her chest **–** Besides… you wanted to have a friend right Shinichi?" _Anything for you, if that what makes you happy… I won't be on your way…_

Shinichi could only nod as he stared dazedly toward his suddenly very affectionate twin little sister who was outright showing her expression to him causing something warmth to blossom on his chest, his heart beating faster than ever from his happiness.

"Then go Shin-chan. I won't be going anywhere. I'll always be by your side so do not worry anything." _Because somehow, you became someone very important into my life before I even knew it and I will always be your ally no matter what. I promise you that._

"A-Alright…" a surprisingly shy Shinichi mumble with a flush on his cheeks, before slowly standing up as he made his way to the children in the park, glancing time to time on her way before his entire attention was suddenly focused on Ran who was suddenly allowed to play the slide by their teacher.

Miyuki shoulder seemed to lower, numerous emotion running rampant on her eyes as she stared at her brother and the people around him, suddenly feeling exhausted from showing her emotions as her face startlingly became completely blank and emotionless, only her eyes swirling with emotions.

Then her skin begun to itch a little bit, the tell-tale sign of someone eyes so focused in her direction, causing her head to turn to the side, before looking up, as she saw a shadow of a woman in the building close to where she was sitting up, who was currently looking on her way.

Even in this distance, she could tell that the woman was smiling toward her.

Miyuki suddenly remember that the building that was next to the park was a hospital from the name that she saw before when they entered the park.

Hospital, huh… she has been far weaker and has more illness in her previous life from what she has now in her present life and she couldn't help but sympathize but never pity because even she doesn't like people looking at her with pitying eyes.

Only sympathize because she knew what it felt since she too has experience the same thing.

Remembering the loneliness or the hopelessness that she felt when she was still a child, as she still question about why she was born with all those illness when she was already a freak of nature, Miyuki couldn't help but stand up to get closer to the woman in the window that has been hiding before.

She tilts her head sideway before waving toward the woman who she could tell seemed to like watching the children play around, she hope that her little action would at least make the woman far more happier because she knew that no one really like to stay in the hospital, if one couldn't help.

To stay in that place even for one night, meant that there was something wrong either toward their bodies or to their mentality, that there is definitely something wrong with their health.

Miyuki has never like hospital anyway, not because of the people working in that place but because of what it meant.

Turning around after showing one last wave to the older woman, she couldn't help but blink her eyes when she saw her teacher looking on her way, his eyes glancing toward her and to the woman in the window something Miyuki ignored since she knew that she was acting unusual, maybe if it were her other classmates it was a usual thing for them to do but for someone like her, it was an unusual action for her to be doing.

Miyuki eyes slowly roam around the park; her eyes stopping on her twin brother who was currently silently observing Mouri Ran the most out of all their classmates.

Unbeknown, Miyuki eyes suddenly turn dull before silently closing her eyes.

 _Ah… this is hopeless… I don't know what to do anymore to stop myself from feeling this way… I don't really like this ugly feeling…_

She understand that Shinichi needed a friend, that despite being far intellectual than the other children his ages are, Shinichi is still a child despite it all and he would surely and definitely want to associate, meet and befriend other people his ages.

That is why Miyuki understand it, she knows it too, but why couldn't she accept the scene she was seeing right before her very eyes?

Why couldn't Miyuki having a hard time liking Mouri Ran when she already know that the girl is definitely a kind and considerate person from what she has seen so far?

.

.

.

.

Hearing his door being gently open, Yuusaku turn his head away from his computer before turning his chair around to see his only daughter half body hidden behind the door as she shyly stare at him causing his eyes to blink for a few seconds since it usually Yukiko and he, who usually first approach their daughter because for some reason Miyuki doesn't really approach them by her own will.

It was like there was something stopping their daughter from doing it, like a force of habit that she has long gotten so use to, that approaching them first was an impossible thing for her to do.

So Yuusaku could only patiently waits for his daughter and watched as Miyuki fidget for a few more minutes before finally gathering some courage to approach him.

He couldn't help but worry about his daughter wary approached reaction toward her own parent because the way she was acting, it was like she wasn't allowed to speak whatever was in her mind when it come toward her own parent.

It was such a surreal reaction coming from their daughter.

"Papa… c-could I please stay with you? But… it's alright if your busy Papa, I d-don't really want to be a bother."

Yuusaku hearing this cause him to frown mentally since he doesn't want to scare his own daughter away from him because he knew that Miyuki will just shy away again if she even caught a glimpse of a negative reaction coming from him, even if it was only a little bit, thankfully Yukiko and he knows to hide their feeling very well or else their daughter would forever be shying away from them.

It was like he was speaking to a child who is very afraid of doing something wrong, a very extreme reaction at that and a psychological reaction from someone who has never gotten a positive reaction from the people around them and scarce with positive affection, something even he himself couldn't really explain since they have been showering both of their children with nothing but love and affection even before they were even born, though even he knew that sometimes their action of affection were very weird and unusual to the other people.

So for Miyuki to approach him, something must have happen or something was greatly bothering Miyuki for her to freely approach him because he knew that Miyuki tend to keep her trouble for herself or she tend to go toward her twin brother since even he could tell that Miyuki prefer to approach Shinichi rather than her own parent, that Miyuki prefer Shinichi company than theirs.

"Of course you can stay whenever and however long you want Miyuki. You will never be a bother to me, remember that alright?"

Waving his hand for her to come toward him, Yuusaku just patiently watched his daughter hesitate for a second before slowly walking toward him.

"Ah… Thank you Papa."

Yuusaku couldn't help but smile warmly and with loving eyes toward his daughter when he receive one of Miyuki rare smile, even if it was a nervous and shy smile at that, and over calling him 'Papa' knowing it was her way of being affectionate toward them.

Because for someone who is a very polite and well manner child, Miyuki chooses to use the childish way of calling them 'papa' and 'mama' rather than the polite way as 'father' or 'mother'.

Looking down at the confuse child who was peering up at him, Yuusaku smirk as he reached down toward his now surprise daughter before placing her on his lap, knowing that Miyuki was just asking to stay with him from a distance or read a book quietly while he continue his work, probably something he would let her do if it was another day but not at the moment since it was a rare chance for him to socialize and bond with his daughter, especially when she was the one who approach first.

"Why don't you stay like this for now if you want?"

Miyuki could only nod her head shyly toward her father with her cheek flush with happiness, "Un."

Yuusaku smile again, knowing that he is acting far more open toward Miyuki rather than his son Shinichi.

Between his twin children, he already figure it out which of the twin was the one who needed the most to be shown and showered with positive affection because if Miyuki wasn't reminded constantly, she will just end up questioning herself if she were really love by them, something he couldn't help but frown at.

It was the reason why Yukiko and he, was needed to be constantly open with their emotion when dealing with Miyuki or else their daughter will never get it if they aren't honest and blunt openly about their affection.

Yuusaku could only smile wryly, despite Miyuki quite observant skill, especially when dealing with people emotion, she was quite dense or oblivious when it comes to herself, and it just shows that Miyuki is still quite a child despite how skilled she is.

He couldn't wait for the day that Miyuki will entirely open up to them, at least in their family, because every time Yukiko and he, interact with Miyuki, it was like he was cooing on an adorable and scared little kitten that has a rather sharp claw, if he weren't careful with his approach, he would end up injured and the kitten will just start staying far away from him, unable to really trust and truly fully open up.

A small movement later causes his thought process to stop as he peered down on his currently relax daughter who was currently curled up on his lap contently.

Really… Miyuki is acting like a really adorable kitten at the moment.

Yuusaku couldn't help but smile gently to his now sleepy child as he start humming a wordless tune while running his fingers gently on Miyuki rather soft hair.

Well, he'll take a break writing his manuscript for now, it's not every day that his daughter turns affectionate toward him, thanks to her rather unique personality.

Though… Yukiko will probably be jealous later with him.

 _Hmm… I should probably do something before Yukiko act on impulse again, like kidnapping their own daughter for another mother and daughter bonding time something that Miyuki surely doesn't need at the moment, if the way she just approach him willingly today, albeit with great hesitant._

…

…

"He must want to control her and then do bad things to her!"

Miyuki has long gotten in a habit of waking up without alerting the people around her in her previous life before but while also tending to be a heavy sleeper if there wasn't really nothing wrong around her surroundings.

She doesn't know why or how but she has always known if there was something wrong going around her or something important was currently going on.

So when she was woken up by Shinichi loud voice, she is immediately alert as her mind already working trying to figure out what was happening.

She could feel slender arms wrapped gently around her rather small body, a slight movement over a soft chest while her body was swaying slightly are enough evidence for her to figure out that she was currently being carried by a person that was standing.

And from the slight warm feeling she felt while her body was obviously relax despite being touch closely and from the softness of the body, she could only guess that Yukiko was the one that was currently carrying her.

And as she slowly open her eyes, blinking her eyes rapidly for a few seconds to get over her blurry vision from her sleep, she was met with her mother brown hair and slender neck, her head resting over Yukiko shoulder.

Miyuki heard her father voice behind her back, as he seemed to be asking Shinichi a question while Yukiko started gently rocking her with a hum in her voice somehow in a rather good mood from what she could hear.

"So who is this girl?"

Hearing Shinichi flustered voice; Miyuki couldn't help but listen in curiosity while still pretending to be sleeping.

"H-Her name is… Ran."

Miyuki hearing Mouri Ran name coming out from Shinichi lip, immediately lost her interest as dark and negative thoughts started slowly consuming her thoughts.

She wasn't even reacting when her body move a little like Yukiko was leaning down to get closer to Shinichi as Yukiko started teasing her twin brother.

"I think Shin-chan here… is a little jealous of Efune-sensei since he's so nice to Ran-chan right?"

Suddenly a wordless gasp escapes her lips, as she heard her mother words toward Shinichi, the words 'Jealous' ringing loudly in her ears while her mind seemed to be having a hard time working at the thoughts that Shinichi is currently so worked up because of Ran.

It was her first time seeing Shinichi so focused to other things rather than his books and about Sherlock Holmes, that he doesn't even have time for her anymore.

Miyuki was feeling so down that she didn't hear the rest of the words being spoken around her, even the way Shinichi trying hard to make their parent to listen to him.

And despite knowing that she was currently sleeping, knowing that Shinichi knows the fact that she really like her sleep and usually do anything to make her feel comfortable, but he was still talking so loudly despite it all.

And it was all beecause of Ran...

Did he care so much about Ran, that he is already forgetting her existence?

Miyuki couldn't help but mentally shake her head at how ridiculous she was thinking, because even she knew Shinichi wasn't that kind of person she was just thinking of.

He is a very kind and gentle person; it was the reason why he became a very special person in her life so easily and so fast.

"There's no way I'm losing to a guy like that!" declared Shinichi suddenly with a loud voice, immediately getting her attention, before closing the door with a loud bang to make his point when he left the room.

Miyuki who seemed to have missed the upset voice of Shinichi, something she usually detect, the fact that Shinichi was obviously jealous from his last words just now and the way he was acting was currently running her mind at the moment.

Startingly, Miyuki face became so blank with no emotion at all, her chest suddenly felt so heavy and painful from some unknown emotion that she was currently feeling.

She doesn't like feeling this way.

She knew that what she was feeling isn't a good feeling at all.

She even understands that she shouldn't be acting and thinking the way she was currently acting.

Miyuki wasn't supposed to be thinking these negative thoughts at all.

Because she knew how bad it was and how these negative feeling she was currently feeling could change the way she act, the way she speak, and the way a person are.

Make it disappear…

Make it disappear please…!

Someone… someone help her…

Feeling her chest beginning to feel so very heavy from her emotion… Miyuki couldn't help but start to have a negative and dark thought as she felt the beginning of panic settling down within her.

 **This is all her fault! All Ran fault!**

 **Why does** _ **she**_ **have to come between them!**

 **Shinichi are doing fine with her!**

 **She is the only person that Shinichi really needed!**

 **It was just the two of them together!**

 **Why is it that** _ **girl**_ **? Why** _ **Ran**_ **?**

 **She should have never appeared before them!**

 _ **Ran**_ **shouldn't exist!**

Then she felt the numbing horror as the words she was thinking finally registered in her mind before she started to frantically mentally shaking her head in denial.

 **No… No… No… No… No… No… No…NO!**

She shouldn't be _**thinking**_ like this!

She shouldn't be _**feeling**_ like this!

It so _**ugly!**_

She felt so very _**disgusting!**_

Someone _**Help**_ her…

Please! Someone please help her!

 _Help me….._ _ **Brother Shinha!**_

 **I DON'T WANT THIS!**

 **Thud… Thud… Thud… Thud… Thud... THUD!**

A loud sound echoed loudly around the room, shocking and surprising Yukiko and Yuusaku as they snap their head to where they heard the loud sound came from and what was causing it.

While Miyuki was interrupted in her panic and starting hysteria from the loud sounds, before she found herself staring in terror at the scene she was currently facing when Yukiko turn around along with her that was still in Yukiko arms.

And to Miyuki growing horror as she felt suddenly so scared, face pale with cold sweat before her body began to shake causing Yukiko to look down when she felt her daughter slightly shaking body.

"Mi-chan…?"

No answer.

"Miyuki? Miyuki?!" Yukiko began to panic when she saw how Miyuki suddenly grabbed her shirt to grip where her chest was while her body seemed to shake more.

Yuusaku immediately stood up with a worried look on his face before walking faster to where his wife is currently standing when he heard the slightly gasping and shallow breathing sound of his daughter.

"What's wrong with our daughter Yuu-chan? Her body is shaking and now she's having hard time breathing!"

"Miyuki? Miyuki tell me what's wrong?"

She was swiftly taken gently from her mother arms and into her father causing her unfocused eyes to stare dazedly into her father worried face.

"*Gasp* P-Pa..pa… c-can't… c-chest *Gasp* hurts…"

Alarm quickly pass over Yuusaku face while Yukiko let out a slightly distress sound.

Miyuki began to let out whimpering sounds as her face start to contort in pain while her knuckles turn startlingly white from how strong she was gripping her chest.

"Shinichi! Shinichi come here quickly!" Yuusaku shouted before turning to his wife "Yukiko drive us to the nearest hospital quickly! It will be too late when the ambulance arrives here. We need to take Miyuki there fast!"

"*D-Don't worry Mi-chan, *Sniff* Your Papa and Mama will definitely help you!"

Then Miyuki felt her body being carried hurriedly to somewhere, possibly in their way to the hospital.

And despite the pain in her chest, the shallow breathing sounds coming from her lip, she was unable to fully forget the scene she has just witness.

Numerous pile of books messily on the floor, books that supposed to be on the shelf, books that was carefully place in their shelf so that it wouldn't drop so easily.

And the important fact was that the entire books came from the one closest to where she has been.

Miyuki painfully knew what it meant, what its meaning to her.

On what has causes those books to just drop in the ground with some unforeseen forces that Yukiko and Yuusaku couldn't and wouldn't entirely figure out about, as long as they tried to find and figure out the answer from their logical views.

Psychokinesis… or also known as Telekinesis and mind over matter, the abilities that she has in her previous life and an abilities that she seemed to have been born in her current present life.

It was the ability to move or manipulate objects with just the use of her mind.

And from what just happened, it was far more powerful than she could ever imagine.

So… even in her present life, she was still a freak of nature...?

And from what she could tell, she was far more freakier than ever, a much more freakier person than from her previous life if what she just witness with her own eyes was true.

Miyuki heart was pumping more faster than ever, chest heaving as she desperately tried to _breathe_ , vision blurring with dark spot already starting appearing but despite it all she couldn't help but open her mouth, lips trembling as her emotions turn into turmoil.

"P-Pa… *Gasp*… pa" _I'm sorry… please do not hate me…_

Even when tears seemed to glimmer in her magenta eyes, Miyuki was still unable to fully stop her eyes from closing in as she slowly lose her consciousness.

"Miyuki! You will be all right! We won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that!"

Her father voice seemed so far away, and only one thought cross her mind before she fully lose her consciousness, her vision finally turning dark.

 _A person like her… doesn't deserve them in her life._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ah yeah, Miyuki currently is having a tiny bit of trouble…. Well big trouble actually.

And as for why… well if you readers didn't figure the reason why Miyuki was currently acting like this and what her other reason are… well I'll be writing it in the later chapters.

I'm just trying to make Miyuki see how different her life is in her present one and that it wouldn't be the same like how she live her previous life before, something she understand but couldn't really see the picture clearly about how different really her life is from now on.

And what was so different between her previous to her present life.

Since people don't usually know everything about themselves like they thought they did right? Miyuki is the same it was why Miyuki is acting like that atm.

Sorry if Canon character seemed to be acting OOC. Well this is going to be AU (slight only maybe?) something will be different about them because Miyuki is with them; something is bound to change, especially with how people act.

And Surprise! Miyuki paranormal power is finally beginning to appear, and it was Miyuki strong emotion that has woken it up, her distress is the catalyst.

Miyuki Paranormal power was just starting to appear at the moment because her spirit is finally connected completely on her current body! Although, she will remain having a detachment problem from time to time.

This is a crossover between Detective Conan and Kaito Kid, so it is alright if Miyuki kind of have power, something that will become a big part of her life.

Hey! Shinichi is the logical between the twins, where he usually solve everything with evidence he find or figure out the trick, beside from what I know he doesn't really believe in ghost and supernatural stuff right? Well that what I currently know about him since I really need to reread or rewatch the show again to know about Shinichi more.

While Miyuki will be in the seemed to be impossible side, the hard to explain event that are mostly happening, with a mix of logical side like what Shinichi deal with in his everyday life.

I just really need something original and different from Shinichi if she were to stay or interact with him ok? xD

 **Question** :

About Sonoko… she should be acting like that right? LOL

You already figure out or it's easy to tell who I will pair Miyuki with right?

I kind of need help on how to write Miyuki interaction with Sonoko in the story will be though… xD

 **Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** I'll try to write the chapter faster alright? Its just that I'm busy with work and I am always tired after I got home that I don't have enough time to write anymore. I usually tend to just write little bit by bit of the chapter that I am currently obsessed with so… XD anyway Thanks for reviewing and for liking my story! *Smile*

 **Guest:** Well….

*Spoiler*

Though I'm sure that it's kind of given that I will pair Miyuki with Kaito though…

…. Especially when I think how Aoko wasn't really suited to be with Kaito what with the way she react… but I don't hate her alright? It's just that Kaito so awesome and cool you know? So Pairing him with Aoko just didn't sit well with me.

….

And yeah… I'm currently obsessed with Kaito that is the main reason why I wrote this story... *giggle* I got charm by Kaito Kid really hard hahaha.

Anyway feel free to give me more ideas alright? Kind a good motivation for so that I don't stop writing because of writer block… I'm kind of having a hard time thinking about how I could make Shinichi and Kaito not meet so that it wouldn't affect their interaction in the near future since I really love their rivalry and friendship in the canon story. Again Thank you for the review and for reading!


End file.
